1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system, and more particularly to an electronic system including a shift register.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional shift register. The shift register 100 is composed of D-type flip-flops 101-104. The D-type flip-flops 101-104 are connected in series with one another. The D-type flip-flops 101-104 shift a start signal START according to rising edges of a clock signal CLK.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of another conventional shift register. The shift register 200 comprises shift register cells 201-204. The shift register cells 201-204 shift a start signal START according to clock signals CLK and XCLK.